Irish Drowning
by Fate2017
Summary: "I didn't look any different besides my eyes. They used to be blue, nothing fancy about them. Now they were the brightest aqua color you could imagine. Like the sea on a clear morning." She had changed. But was it more emotionally or physically? Will she let her worse day ruin the rest of her life, or will someone step up to help her? Rated T due to mentioning of rape.
1. Inky Black Grave

**Hey everyone! Well this story just kind of came to me! I am sort of finishing out The Drunk Driver and I wanted to take a break from it for a little bit and start this! Hope you like it! And I thank my Beta Reader, Maniac Productions, for proof reading this and The Drunk Driver! Thanks for reading! And please review!**

**-Unicow**

* * *

Sunshine warmed my face as I lay in bed, thinking about my day ahead. My long sandy blond hair hung over the bed, swinging back and forth from my fan. Ellie, my kitten I got for my birthday was curled up at the end of my bed. She also was enjoying the sunshine seeping through my curtains. Closing my eyes, I could feel the warmth from outside caress me like a gentle touch.

"Corrie Cecilia Ryan! You need to get up! Your _athair_ is waiting for you!" My mother screamed as she walked away from my closed door. I slowly opened my blue eyes and sat up, swinging my hair up into a pony tail in the process. I checked my outfit in my mirror to make sure it was clean, striking a pose while I winked back at my reflection. Tempos and a shirt was my usual outfit to work, so I opened the door and slid down the hall.

"Corrie, we need to get to the docks soon!" My father finished putting on his plaid coat and turned to me. He was a big man, almost like Santa but with red hair. I smiled and nodded, grabbing an apple while giving a goodbye hug to my _Mam_. She was small with short sandy hair to match, and her baby-blue eyes looked soft in the morning light. People said that I could have been her twin when she was my age.

"_Is __breá__liom__tú __mam_. I will see you later today." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and ushered me out of her kitchen, muttering about us getting it dirty. I followed my dad to the garage with a grin on my face, and got into his beat up truck. The thing had been in our family for years now, and _Daidi_ wouldn't even think twice about selling the beast.

The sunshine of Ireland earlier that day had been chased away by the wispy grey clouds. It was a soft day, just a drizzle coming down. A fine day for fishing with my _athair_, and looking over at him, I knew he agreed too. I smiled while watching him closely, thinking about what we had all been through. From when I was a wee child, my teen years, and now, we had always been close. Even though he said a 22 year old should want to be away from their _athairs_, I knew he liked that I was spending the summer with him and _mam__._

Hopping out of the black truck, I walked calmly towards our fishing boat. Rosebud was a real beauty, we have had her since I was a wee lassie. She was small for a fishing boat, but made with teak wood with her name written elegantly on the side. I jumped onboard and helped my _daidi_ get the nets ready. We were so busy getting the knots out, that we didn't see the net wrap around my ankle.

"I think we are ready _daidí__! _Lower them into the sea." He nodded and pulled the lever. I watched to make sure that no knots formed as it fell to the inky water. Then I felt the pull on my leg and I was being dragged across the deck, blood smearing the beautiful wood from my head. My _daidi's_ yell flew over deaf ears as I crashed into the water. I clawed at the surface, trying to get air as I was being pulled into the depths of the sea. Blackness started to come, and I said a final prayer to my God as water entered my nose.

* * *

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Just breathe, Corrie_

I opened my eyes after taking a few breaths. I expected to see heaven, or what I thought heaven would look like. All I saw was kelp, eerily floating upwards. Looking around, I noticed the sandy bottom, and the net still tied around my ankle. I was in the sea still. And I was alive? I started to panic; taking deep breaths of what I guess was water. It felt like a breath of the freshest air though. I untied the knot and pushed off the sandy ground, rocketing to the surface. I broke through the water and grabbed the closest thing by me. That thankfully happened to be Rosebud.

I pulled myself on board and lay there, catching my breath trying to figure out what happened. The only thing I could think of was that I was a _tsóiteáin_. A mutant. Questions started to fly around my head as water dripped down my body from the wet clothes I was wearing. Could I just breathe underwater? Did I have any other powers? Am I really a _tsóiteáin?_

I had heard about them, the _tsóiteáin._ There were few in Ireland, but not unheard of. Most Irish people had shunned them, telling them to go somewhere else then to our island. My parents were part of that crowd. They had voiced their opinions to me when I asked about the topic, quite loudly actually. The only mutant I knew was my cousin Kelli. She had been shunned by my family when they found out what she was, so Kelli fled to America. We had kept in contact though, and had come to be as close as sisters. I had just found out recently that I was the only one who had kept in touch with her, the only person in our family. That thought saddened me.

My eyes flew open thinking about my family. My parents. My _athair__._ I wiped my eyes free of water, and sat up to find him standing about 10 feet from me with a knife we use to kill the fish. His eyes held a burning hatred as I wobbly got to my feet.

"_Athair__?_ What are you doing? I survived!" I started to walks toward him, to look for comfort from him, until he swung the knife at me almost cutting my arm. I screamed and leaped back out of harm's way. He looked so menacing, instead of my jolly _daidí_. The man who had taught me right from wrong._  
_

"Corrie, you are no longer my _iníon__. _Get off this ship and leave. I want you gone! You are one of **them** now." He waved his knife around for good measure after yelling and made his way around me, then fleeing towards one of the other ships close by Rosebud. Tears started to fall down my face, but I nodded my understanding. I didn't want to anger my family any more. Maybe I was a monster. I needed to leave. Now.

I jumped onto the dock and ran to the pickup quickly. I grabbed some water, an apple, and my favorite jacket and phone. With one last look, I started my journey to the town 10 miles from my home. With luck, I could get into town and find a ride to Dublin. From there I could call Kelli. She lived in the United States so maybe I could fly over there. I had to get away from here before something awful really does happen.

Rain started to come down heavily as I ran down the road. The sunshine that I had basked in earlier was long gone. From the sky, and my life.

* * *

_Athair__- _Father

_Is __breá__liom__tú__-_ I love you

_Mam_- Mom

_Daidi- _Dad

_T__sóiteáin__-_ Mutant

_I__níon__- _Daughter

* * *

**Hope you guys like this story… Not quite sure on it yet! If I get a lot of feedback, then I will probably start another chapter! And all of the Irish words are translated to English at the bottom. Hopefully I didn't mess any of those up! But thanks for reading and please review! I would love to continue this story!**

**-Unicow**


	2. Die Twice in One Day

**Well there wasn't as much feedback as I thought I would get, but I still want to continue this story! Who knows, maybe the more I write the more feedback I will get! But please review! I need to know if I am doing okay with this story or not! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**

* * *

Ten miles were farther than I thought it was. When people say they go for five-mile runs in the morning, I never really thought it was that much. I now give them my admiration! My feet felt like they were going to fall off soon. Every little crack and rock on the bumpy and hard ground was like a challenge to me. Luckily I could see the town just over the next few hills rolling green hills.

When I got to the small town I immediately tried to find a pub. I needed to have a beer and relax for a little while. I had died just a couple of hours ago. I walked into a little pub hidden in the corners of the town in the darkness of the night. It had a fighting cage in the middle with drunken men surrounding it. Some guys were beating the crap out of each other as I made my way to the counter. Pieces of trash were scattered all around the floor, making it look even more nasty.

"_Beoir__, _please." The hairy bartender nodded and went to get my drink. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and stared into the mirror across from me, mirroring myself and the whole bar. I didn't look any different besides my eyes. They used to be blue, nothing fancy about them. Now they were the brightest aqua color you could imagine. Like the sea on a clear morning.

My beer slid in front of me and I took a long drag from it. I slammed it on the dirty table a little harder than I thought when a man next to me cleared his throat uncomfortably. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and just shook my head. He had no idea what kind of day I have been through.

"You don't have to go and get more pissed now. I just cleared my throat." I turned to look at him straight in the face. My breath caught in my throat when I looked into his eyes. He wasn't from around here, probably American. He had intense hazel eyes with raven black hair that stuck out on two points. He almost looked more animal than man. But something about him told me if I got to know him, he would protect me with everything he had.

"You don't know what kind of day I had, lad." My accent came out a little stronger than usual. He narrowed his eyes at me and then looked at my beer. I raised it to him in a mock salute and drained it down.

"That doesn't mean you should drink you problems away. A kid like you has her whole life a head of her." I smiled sadly and shook my head yes. But what I was really thinking was that my dreams probably wouldn't happen anymore. No more white picket fence with the two point five kids and the happy husband. I sighed sadly, lost in my old dreams.

"Listen boy, I wish I could have a future. But after today I probably won't have _cac_! Now leave me alone." I swear his eyes got big as saucers when I cussed. I usually don't very often, but can you blame me after today? He just nodded slowly and went back to his beer. I noticed it wasn't Irish beer. Molson's. Isn't that Canadian?

Next thing I know I am on the floor. The weight of an elephant was pressed onto my back from letting me get up. I could hear gun shots and screams but then silence. The giant finally got off of me and I turned to see who it was. It was the guy that I was just talking to with the crazy hair. Before I got to scream at him, I saw what had happened.

A bullet had broken the mirror right in front of me. It lay shattered in a million pieces mixing in with the garbage on the ground. If I had still been sitting there, I would have died the second time today for good. I looked to the man who had saved my life and back at the mirror. Why has this day been so crappy!

"Holy _cac_! Why the _ifeann_ does God want me dead today?!" He just shrugged and grabbed my hand and led me outside. I didn't question him and followed him to his truck. He had saved my life already so he probably wouldn't kill me now. We climbed in and just sat there, staring at the parking lot in front of us.

"Who wanted to kill me back there? And why did you save me?" I looked over to him and saw his death grip on the steering wheel loosen a bit. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. It looked like he was taking this harder than I was!

"There was a man with a gun in the back of the bar. I just happened to look over at him right when he pulled out the gun and aimed it at you. I pushed you down and then here we are. I think he got scared and ran out but I'm not sure." After his explanation I just sat there and let it sink in. So now random people are out trying to get me!

"Well thank you for saving me. I didn't need to die a second time today…" I muttered the last part to myself and rubbed my face with my hands. A bark of laughter made me look up and I saw him chuckling to himself.

"Second time today huh? That is a shitty day." I glared at him and punched him in the arm. He just laughed a little more than looked me in the eyes. I would have been a lot more upset with him if his smirk wasn't so sexy.

"How did you even hear me boy? I just muttered that to myself!" He looked down at his hands and rubbed his knuckles. I just watched him until he looked up at me, hazel eyes and all. His smirk was gone but was replaced with a serious look only he could pull off.

"I'm a mutant. I have a healing ability and enhanced senses. And I am also feral." I didn't breathe for what felt like a five minutes after he said he was a _t__sóiteáin_. Wow. Just my luck huh? And what was a feral?

"Well… Okay then… I… I guess I am too. I just found out today after I fell into the water. I thought I had died. But I woke up and I was breathing under water. I cut the rope that was hooked onto my ankle and got back on my boat. But then my _daidi _attacked me and I ran to this town. Then here we are lad."

He nodded slowly and looked me in the eyes again. He gave me a sexy grin and stuck his hand out. I reached over and shook it.

"Logan. I am from America but I just came here for a vacation from teaching."

"Corrie. Nice to meet you." I took my hand back and leaned back against the seat. All of this was too much for me. The only things running around in my head were how big his hands were when we shook, and why me? Most of the questions were all answered but I was still confused. Well all except one question.

"What the _ifreann_ do you teach? Art?" He just laughed and shook his head. I giggled, trying to imagine him in front of an easel with an apron on that was covered in bright neon paint. He couldn't pull that off.

"Let's just say I teach self-defense. But it is all for mutants. Whole school full of them." I sat shocked at what I was hearing. How could they do that? People who are so hated by society that are all safe in one building. We couldn't do that in Ireland.

"Are they accepting any new teachers?"

* * *

_Beoir__- _Beer

_Cac-_ Shit

_T__sóiteáin__- _Mutant

_I__freann_- Hell

* * *

**There is another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Honestly I don't even think about what I am going to write, I just put down what I am thinking! Hope it is okay! But reviews are needed please! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!**

**-Unicow**


	3. Dead Dead Dead

**This chapter will probably be the last one till after Christmas! All my family is coming over Sunday… and I have a BIG family to feed! Thanks for all the feedback guys! And I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be a lot longer! I pinky promise! ;)**

**-Unicow**

* * *

"Teaching positions? Kid, ya barely look like you're 19!" I just glared at him and ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Probably a compliment.

"Thanks… I think? I'm 22, and I am almost done with my Bachelor's in elementary education. I was at my _tuismitheoirí_ for summer break, when this happened…" I trailed off and looked at my hands. Was I a freak like the whole country thought _t__sóiteáin__s _were? I shook my head to try and get rid of all the negative thoughts. I was turning into a negative Nelly.

"Oh… well, you look good for your age… I mean… ya know." He quit his ramblings after I just shook my head yes to say I understood. Guys were so dense.

"So what is this school called? My cousin lives in America and she's also a mutant. I was planning on getting in contact with her when I got to Dublin. She said something about a school last time I talked to her." I really needed to get in contact with Kelli. She was my only hope at this point. Well… maybe Logan too.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Children. It's a really nice place, pretty much the only home I have ever known. What's your cousin's name?" He pulled out a cigar and was chewing on it silently as he spoke. I guess he could get sexier after all.

"Kelli. Kelli Ryan. She can control fire I think. That makes us complete opposites I guess." I smiled, just thinking the luck at that. How could we be so close as friends, but yet so different in looks, personalities, and now _t__sóiteáin_powers?

"Kelli Ryan? Yeah, I know her! She teaches History at Chuck's! You guys are related?" I giggled and nodded yes. Even he could tell how different we were from each other.

"Do you think I could go there Logan? I don't have anywhere else to go…" I trailed off as the accident replayed in my head. The look on my _athair's_ face will forever haunt me.

"Yeah, kid. I will even take ya down there, if ya want me too." I looked up into his eyes after he said that. He was so kind to me, and I had only met him an hour ago.

"Yes! I would be honored with your company, lad!" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. How could he keep getting sexier?!

"I guess we will head now then. We need to drive to Dublin to my apartment first then we can call Chuck and have him bring the Jet over. Do ya need anything darlin'?" I smiled and shook my head. I had all the stuff that I really needed. Well mostly.

* * *

"Actually… there is one thing I need at my house."

* * *

The lights were off at my _tuismitheoirí_ house as we pulled into the driveway. I needed to grab my duffel bag that was still packed and most importantly… my cat Ellie. She is the only thing that I really need. That cat has been with my though thick and thin! I wasn't going to lose her now.

"Do we have to get a dumb cat? What if it pees in my truck? I am not responsible for what happens to it if it pisses in here darlin'." I giggled and got out of the truck. I wanted to make this quick so I didn't have to see my _tuismitheoirí _after what happened. If Logan could protect me from a gun, he could probably protect me from my _athair_ but I wanted to be safe just in case.

I used the key from under the mat to get in as Logan followed behind me. The dark red kitchen casted spooky shadows as we made our way to my room. Hopefully Ellie was there sleeping. I looked around my childhood home as we walked, taking in the smells and sights one last time. I would miss this place.

I opened my door to be met with a horrifying sight. My _tuismitheoirí _and cat were all lying on the floor of my room covered in blood. They weren't moving and didn't start moving as I screamed bloody Mary. They were dead. Because of me. Dead. Dead.

"Corrie run!" Logan was pushing my away from my room and standing in front of me. As I blindly ran down the hallway to the pickup, I heard what sounded like metal being scraped against metal. I shook it off and continued to the door. The images wouldn't get out of my head. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Just as I got to the door of the truck, a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me against their body. I screamed bloody Mary again and fought for all I was worth. A hand covered my mouth and I felt his claws scratch my face. He had to be a _t__sóiteái__n_. No human could have fingernails like that.

"Now come on doll, you need to save those screams for me later." His hot slimy breath tickled my face and made my fight harder. He dragged me to our boat house and threw me inside. I finally got a look at him as he followed me in and locked the door. He was huge.

He had talons like a lion, with fangs to match. His light tan trench coat gave him the look of a serial killer… which he probably was. I stood up and made my way to the farthest corner away from him. He smirked and ran his hand along the wall.

"You know, I don't usually kill animals. But that cat was so fuckin' annoying I just had too." He smirked and all at once grabbed my neck with his hand. I could only gurgle, scratch, and kick as my life was being taken away again. Blackness was creeping into my vision as my throat was getting crushed. One name could only get past my lips as I was swallowed by darkness.

"Logan."

* * *

_T__sóiteáin__s- _Mutants

_Athair- _Father

_Tuismitheoirí- _Parents

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I hope ya guys like it! And who is the mystery man who killed Corrie's parents and beloved cat? Add this to your favorites and find out in about a week when I update! And no worries, I am going to also update my other story The Drunk Driver soon! Review please! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**


	4. Waking Up

**Wow, I lied on updating didn't I? Sorry! Again, life always seems to be getting in the way! But here is the next chapter! Still going to put Irish words that I'm getting off of Google Translate, so not sure if they are right! But thanks to everyone that put this story on their favorites or are following it! Means a lot to me! And I would also love to thank my amazing Beta, Risika! She has been through A LOT this week and still read this through! **

**This chapter will contain rape, sadness, anger, and a little bit of twisted humor!**

**-Unicow**

* * *

Why is _Mam_ slapping my face? Don't I have five more minutes to sleep? I'm so tired. And why is it so cold in my room? Where is my blanket, the brown one? Where's Ellie! What the _ifreann_ is going on?

"Corrie! Come on darlin', ya need to wake up! We need ta go! Now!" Who was that? That doesn't sound like _Mam_… If it is, she must have eaten mushrooms again and had that allergic reaction. Her voice sounds really low!

"Five more minutes**,"** I mumbled, but I don't think it came out right; it sounded more like a gurgle. She keeps slapping my face! Just leave me alone**,** _Mam_!

"Ah hell with it! We gotta go! I'm gonna lift ya up now. Don't freak out." Freak out? Why would I fre... Dear Lord! It feels like _Mam_ just broke my back! Why does it hurt to breathe? What's wrong with me! _Mam_! _Athair_! Where are you!

Ah, that feels better. It felt like I was being dragged on the ground for a while, but going sixty miles per hour. Now it feels like I'm on clouds. Kinda hard clouds, but they are still kinda squishy. Maybe _Mam_ finally put me down? Why did she even move me anyway? Huh. Now I'm moving again. But no one is touching me. Am I in a car? Maybe I should try to open my _súile_. But I'm so tired!

"Corrie? Can ya hear me? Wake up darlin'! I need ya to snap out of it!" That low voice again! Whoever it is sounds kinda cute. Maybe even hot! I really need to open my _súile_ to see who it is! Ok just relax, now open! There, got them a fraction of an inch! Better than nothing. Now just look around...

"There ya go babe. Open those pretty blues for me. Please darlin'?" Who was that? They are gonna drive me insane with that voice! He sounds close to me, like right above me! Again, what the _ifreann_ is going on?

"Who are ya?" There, I think that got out better than my other sentence! Better than a wet gurgle, in any case. Like two steps up, but still good. Wait**,** what is that shuffling? Is someone there? Why won't my stupid _cac_ _súile_ open! Dammit! Well they opened, but too soon. Way too soon! God, that light is bright! Is this what heaven looks like? Maybe my Lord just really wanted me to come to Him today! Yeah, that**'**s it! Ouch, not another slap! I just want to close my _súile_! Please!

"Corrie, it's me! Logan! I just saved your ass again, so you're not gonna die now! Wake up**,** dammit!" Oh, Logan! The sexy guy with the smirk and the weird hair! Oh! Wow, everything just came back. Full force too! Wait. Where is that hairy bastard? What happened to me after I blacked out! My _tuismitheoirí_! Ellie! That beast killed them! Dead**… **They…They're dead…

"Logan! What happened?" Good Corrie, very good! Now I can see better. Holy _cac_**,** everything is bright! Wait, what's that smell? It's like**…** iron. Blood? Dear Lord, just end me now if ya want me! I think that's _my_ blood, though.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead! Creed attacked ya. You're banged up bad darlin'. I think some of your ribs are broken, might have punctured a lung. Ya got a cut along arm, but I stopped the bleeding. Anything else hurt?" Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard him say! He should talk more though. He's got a nice voice, sexy and deep. But who is this Creed? Is he the beast?

"I don't know, lad. Just hurts inside. Like... Dear Lord. _Cac_! That bastard!" I feel dirty now. Soiled. Ruined. Used. The beast forced himself on me. Raped me. I was raped. Did anything else have to happen today! Cause if the Good Lord does, make it happen now! I could feel the tears pouring out of my _súile_ now. Logan probably thinks I'm weak. Pathetic.

"Corrie! What's wrong! What did he do to ya?" How could he not know! Wouldn't he have smelled it or something? I just want to go back in time! Erase my memories! Something! By now I had opened my _súile_ again. Logan was looking at me, with the most concerned look. He truly is my savior now. Twice.

"That hairy beast**… **He… He raped me**,** Logan. He hurt me**…"** Barely a whisper came out. Even with his enhanced hearing he had to lean in to hear that horrid accusation.

His face turned pale first. White as a daisy. The kind I used to pick for my _Mam_.

Then the anger came. He smashed his fist into the window on his side; it broke into a million pieces. It reminded me of the mirror and the gun in the bar, with my aqua blue _súile_ looking back at me. I just continued to grieve silently while he fumed. He slowly gained control of his self and glanced over at me in the passenger seat. I was curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth like my _athair's_ old rocking chair, the one with the baby blue cushions. I miss home…

"M' sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to do that. Please don't cry." I shook my head no, trying to get him to not blame himself. I was crying for my lost innocence. I was crying for the family that lay in my childhood home, dead; for this horrible day that Lord had blessed me with. And I was crying for what lay ahead.

"N.. No.. It... It's not yo.. your fault. You could.. couldn't do anything. Don't blame yourself, boy." The words blubbered out of my mouth faster than I could process them. Dammit! I am weak after all.

"I should've gotten to ya sooner. I could have gotten through those shit heads at your house faster! Then I coulda stopped him... Five minutes. I was away from ya for _five_ minutes. Worse mistake of my life darlin'. And you had to pay for it. I'm sorry." I had stopped crying to stare at him, watching his explanation. The pain and sorrow written on his face showed me how what happened to me affected him too. Logan. Poor Logan.

He finally pulled the truck into a parking lot. I hadn't even realized we were in Dublin. Wow I was out of it! This must be where his apartment is. There was an average building looming over us. People were shaking out mats and sweeping their porches like it was a normal day. It _was_ a normal day, for them. It was _my_ worse day.

I looked over at Logan after I'd studied his apartment. He was watching me, like I might keel over and die any minute. I managed a weak smile and looked away. This was gonna be harder than I thought. Then he touched me.

All he did was set his hand on my leg; nothing special to most. But after being thrown into the sea, finding out I was a _tsóiteáin_, attacked by my _athair_, shot at, seen my _tuismitheoirí_ and cat dead, clawed up by a hairy bastard, and raped by the beast, it felt like a hug from an angel. I laid my hand over his, comforted by his touch. Looking up into his face, I know he did too.

"Let's go call your cousin."

* * *

Mam- Mom

Ifreann- Hell

Athair- Father

Súile- Eyes

Cac- Shit

Tuismitheoirí- Parents

Tsóiteáin- Mutant

* * *

**Well, I got a few things to say about this chapter! So listen up everyone! *stands on chair and claps hand***

**Numero Uno! I did not mean to make Sabertooth all scary, and angry! Let's just say he will explain his actions later in the story!**

**Numero Duos! I honestly thought this was a funny chapter! Under all the rape and everything, her thoughts were pretty comical! Maybe that's just me though.. Not sure!**

**And Numero Tres! If ANYONE is depressed with this chapter, I suggest not to read the rest! I would rather not have as many readers for later chapters than people complaining about having to take antidepressants cause of this story! So really, take care of your mental health even if ya think this story is amazing! *grins***

**Please REVIEW! Or add this to your favorite stories! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**

* * *

**Beta's note: Hey all. This is Risika Kiisu Seto, Unicow's beta. Just call me Risika, please.**

**I just wanted to say I apologize. This has been sitting in my inbox since the first of February… Unfortunately, I have school, and then a bunch of ****_cac_**** came up. Life is a pain…**

**But I finally got it beta'ed, and now, maybe my own muses will work with me to help me continue ****_my_**** story… Maybe.**

**-Risika**


	5. Healing Water

**Well, I gotta say this is one of my favorite stories I've written so far! Not sure what you guys think, but I like it! So continued thanks to all the followers who review and follow this story! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! *grins***

**This chapter will contain more a little less action, cause honestly Corrie has been through enough in the past day for five people in their life times! And maybe we will finally get to hear from Kelli! **

**And I have decided to change my Pen Name to Fate2017, so if you want to look me up for something, remember to use that instead! I will put a note of it on my profile and The Drunk Driver also. Thanks!**

**-Fate**

* * *

Ringgg

Ring

Ringgg

"Ello? ...Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Kelli?" I grip the phone like a lifeline, tears spring to my _Súile_ after her soft voice breaks the silence. Her Irish accent is gone from being in the U.S. for over five years. She sounds different, but Kelli still sounds like the girl I used to play dolls with and play in the sea with when we were wee little lassies.

"Corrie? Is that you? Are you all right girl? Ya sound horrible!" Yeah, well I've been through _Ifreann_ and back in the past twenty-four hours. Don't expect me to sound like an angel from above.

"Yeah, it's me babe. Listen... I've been through a lot of _Cac _in the past day. I need you. I met Logan and he's taking care of me but I need you Kelli..." Silence. Is that a good thing? Dear God I hope so.

"Of course Core! You're my family; I'll stick with ya till the end! Where are you? Are you hurt?" The tears start falling again. She _is_ my family. My only family now. And I need her now more than ever. I just need someone that I can trust.

"I'm banged up, but I'll live... I'm in Dublin now and well...it's a long story. Very long I guess... Can you come get me?" I sound like a child. Kelli is two years older than me, but I've almost always been the more mature one. It's her turn to be the adult for me.

"Put Logan on the phone, Hun. I'll be there in a little bit okay? Give me a few hours. Stay Strong. _Love Tú_."

"Okay. _Is Breá Liom Tú Ró_." I hand the phone to Logan, who had been sitting on the opposite end of the couch, watching me. He gently takes the cell in his callused hand and walks to the kitchen. His deep voice echoes softly through the apartment, washing over me. It's simple, like him, but cozy and warm. The living and dining room are open as one, while the kitchen is in another smaller room. There's a hallway**,** probably leading to a bathroom and a couple bedrooms.

"Tell Chuck thanks... I know... I will Kelli... I promise. Bye." He set the phone down and stared at me with an odd expression in his eyes. I glared at him for a while, though I haveno idea why I'm so mad at him. Maybe I'm just mad about everything I went through. It's not his fault, though.

"You okay darlin'?" Okay. Okay? Oh yeah, I'm just peachy! Best day in my life actually. Why do you ask**,** boy?

"Ya... I'm fine. Do you have a shower or something in this place, lad? I need to loosen up or something." Well, why is he frowning now? God**,** he can be growly! I should be like that!

"Don't lie to me Corrie. I know you're not fine. Hell, I wouldn't be. You need to let out some emotions or something." Did he _really _just say that? He did. That bastard! I sit up as quickly as my broken body will let me and stand a foot away from him. He's about three or four inches taller than me, but I give him my best glare.

"You _Asal_! How dare you! I'm sorry that I can't open up to someone I met only fourteen hours ago! Why don't we have a heart to heart right now, lad? Sit down and I'll tell you how dirty I feel. How _abandoned_I feel. How my whole life went to _Ifreann _by just one little rope getting caught around my ankle! You want that boy?" Tears run down my face by the end of my rant. He hasn't flinched a muscle through my rant, but now hegently grabs my arm and drags me to him.

I crumple into a boneless heap in his arms. He holds me in his lap on the cold ground as I let go ofsome of my anger and despair. It's going to be a long road to recovery, but I'm on the right track. I just need to get past some road bumps first.

"M' sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I look up at his face with my glassy red _Súile_. I didn't _mean_ to snap at him. I'm just so confused.

"Me too. You have saved my life two times. I still don't know how to repay you." His grip on me gets tighter for a second, but then loosens when he remembers I still have a broken rib or two.

"Just stay alive. And come back to the school with me. That's all the pay I need." I give him a small grin and nod. He looks down at me softly,then helps me up and leads me to the bathroom.

"Towels are in there, and there should be a clean toothbrush in the cabinet. I'll go get you some of my smaller clothes. Just yell if ya need something." I nod and thank him again. He just gives me a weird look and closes the door behind him.

Slowly, I peel off my jacket and torn shirt. I ball them up and throw them into the trashcan, followed by the rest of my clothes, with a huff. Those clothes, and my life, are over now. I need to start fresh. With Logan and Kelli. The school.

The shower feels amazing. Like a billion tiny angel kisses wherever the water hits my skin. I hold my cut arm in the spray and rinse off the blood. It had thankfully clotted by the time we got up to the apartment, but it's still a nasty sight.

After that's done, I hold my head in the cascading water and take greedy gulps. Logan only had pop in the truck, but I hadn't wanted any of it**,** even though I was thirsty. Now seeing the water makes me feel like a parched man in a desert.

Black water runs down my back along with tiny suds as I rinse my hair of shampoo and conditioner. I repeat the process twice more before the cool water runs clean. I lather myself in body wash and rinse that off too. Finally, I'm mostly clean of the physical horrors that had happened to me.

Then I feel a tingling. It feels like a coolness on my skin, but inside. It's a great feeling. Very nice. But now it**'**s more inside my chest. I just close my eyes and allow the feeling to wash over me, soothing my fried nerves.

Now it's on my scraped arm, but the outside. I look down at the gash and gasp softly. The cut is healing under the water, disappearing before my _Súiles_. What the _Ifreann_? I yank my arm out from under the water and the tingling coolness stops. Looking around me to see if this might be some sort of cruel joke, I put my arm back under the spray and the tingling continues. I watch as the cut fades into a scar, then into nothing. I'm healed…

I yank the curtain open and grab the towel I had laid out ready for me, wrapping it around my wet body. I open the door and jog down the hall, looking for Logan. He stands up quickly and asks what's wrong.

"Logan! _Healed An T-uisce Mo Laghduithe! Ól Mé roinnt I An Cith Agus Mo Easnacha Atá Breá Freisin! Agus Mo Lámh... _Just look**,** boy!" I shove my arm into his sight**,** watching his thoughtful frown. He probably has no clue what I just said, but gets the idea. He takes my arm and turns it around, looking it over. Maybe he can figure out what is happening to me.

"First off, I don't have _any _cluewhat ya just said. Second, I think the water healed ya darlin'." My mouth falls open so hard my jaw clicks. I start to shake my head no, but stop. It did. I know it did. I watched the cut heal under the water. My powers can do a lot more than just allow me to breathe under water.

A knock on the door breaks the stunned silence. I look over at the door as Logan walks over to it. He looks through the peep hole first before turning to look at me. I bite my lip nervously and cross my arms, waiting for him to tell me who it is.

"Perfect timing darlin'. The cavalry has arrived."

* * *

_Súile_-Eyes

_Ifreann_- Hell

_Cac_- Shit

_Love Tú_- Love you

_Is Breá Liom Tú Ró_- I Love You Too

_Asal_- Ass

_Healed An T-uisce Mo Laghduithe! Ól Mé roinnt I An Cith Agus Mo Easnacha Atá Breá Freisin! Agus Mo Lámh_...- Water Healed My Cuts! Drank Some In The Shower And My Ribs Are Fine Also! And My Arm..

* * *

**One of my longer and calmer chapters, but I just couldn't stop! And we got to hear from Kelli! But can you guess who is behind the door?**

**Review please! I write faster when I get em! Not sure why that happens... But they help me see if I'm writing good enough for ya guys, cause ya all deserve the best of the best!**

**And please give a huge round of applause to my Beta Reader, Risika Kiisu Seto! We have become great friends over the past couple months, so thanks for everything doll!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Fate**


	6. He's Back

**Since it's Saint Patrick's Day, I thought it would be smart to post a new chapter today for this story! So thanks for reading everyone! Please review or whatever, I love getting feedback!**

_**Italic words will either be Irish words or telepathic conversation.**_

**-Fate**

* * *

"They're here already? How?" I scrambled back to the bathroom to put on the clothes Logan had left for me. They were just some small grey sweat pants and a black shirt. I was grateful to be healed, making it easy to lift the shirt over my head. He was leaning against the wall next to the door of the bathroom when I walked out. His hazel _Súile_ got noticeably darker which confused and puzzled me. I snapped my fingers in front of his face which earned me an annoyed growl.

"They probably took the jet here. Ya wanna hide some more or go see them?" I flipped him the bird and padded out of the hallway. Logan's deep laugh followed me to the door as I took a breath to prepare myself for whoever was on the other side. I opened the door to see two men and-

"Kelli!" We launched ourselves at each other and held on for dear life. I heard someone crying and was surprised to find tears running down my face. I took a step back but kept my hands on her shoulders. I couldn't let go of her if I wanted too.

"Lass, you are a sight for sore _Súile_! I'm so glad you're here!" She pulled me back into her arms and nodded her agreement. I felt her shaking, trying to suck in a breath as she pet my hair. I hugged her tighter before I let go and led her over to the couch.

"Core, Logan told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for ya or something," she whispered. I shook my head, trying to get myself under control before I answered.

"If you would have been there, you would be dead too. I'm just glad you're here now!" Kelli pursed her lips and just put her head down. It was then I noticed the men. They were quietly talking to Logan in the dining room.

The first one had blue fur. Literally. He was wearing a fancy looking suit, with thin rimmed glasses which gave him an educated appearance even with his ape like body and face. He looked grief stricken talking to Logan.

The other was tall, but slim. He had a weird set of red shades the covered his eyes and wrapped around the back of his head. His outfit looked like something a hooker would wear, solid black leather but with some dull red in it. His face was stern, mouth in a grim line. He looked like a tight _Asal_.

"The blue guy is Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy. He's the school's top doctor. The other one is Scott Summers. He's the leader of the X-Men." My head whirled around at that. X-Men?

"X-Men? Who the _Ifreann_ is that?" She smiled softly and grabbed my hands with hers. I looked into her piercing green _Súiles_, trying to find answers. We were the exact opposites. She had fiery red hair, with pale skin. I had sandy blond hair, almost a light brown and tan skin. Her attire usually consisted of skirts or skinny jeans with nice shirts. I have always preferred plain jeans and t-shirts. Now she was wearing a black skirt with knee high brown boots and a peachy colored top. I felt awfully under dressed.

"The school isn't just a school, Corrie. We have a team formed with the teachers that work there. Professor Charles Xavier is the founder of the school and X-men. He has us help mutants around the world." I stared at her in shock. Was she serious?

"X-men. So you're saying that you and the teachers at the school run around in that black leather and save other mutants? What, are you a bunch of superheroes or something?" I finished trying hard not to laugh. Kelli's face was more amused than anything, but also dead serious.

"I'm not joking Core! Ask Logan! He's been part of the team for a couple years now!" At that I turned my head to look back at the men. They were all watching us with smirks plastered on their faces.

"What!" I could feel my eyes flash even bluer at being made fun of my lack of understanding. Even after everything, my stubbornness still held strong. I've never liked being made fun of, and it wasn't going to stop now.

"Corrie!" My face whipped back to Kelli to see her face in astonishment. I followed her gaze to the table behind me and saw the glass of water Logan had been drinking. Except it was just the glass. The water was floating above it in a perfect circle. I gasped and the water fell back into the cup, not a drop spilled.

"My dear, I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. I'm sorry for what has happened to you and that you haven't been able to rest, but we have best be on our way back to the mansion. Charles will want to know about your powers increasing strength." His voice was rich and cultural, but he had a sparkle in his eye that reminded me of a little kid. Hank sounded like a nice guy. I just sighed and nodded my consent. I grabbed what little belongings I had and followed Kelli out the door.

* * *

To say I was astounded was an understatement. The mansion was huge. Green, velvety grass and tall, strong trees surrounded the school, giving it a cozy feeling. I loved it already. And the jet added to my amazement.

"_Thought mé Dúirt tú an Áit An raibh A Scoile_?" I was so surprised that my dialect was changing. Kelli just chuckled and shook her head, probably recalling how it happened to her when she first saw the school!

"_Tá sé ar scoil. Na Mac Léinn Beo Chomh maith leis sin, Traein, Agus Foghlaim Anseo. Sin an fáth go bhfuil sé sin Mór._" I smiled after her explanation, glad to know she hasn't forgotten her root language. Nodding my understanding, I turned back and glanced at Logan.

He had been extremely quite since they arrived at his apartment in Dublin. I could feel his _Súile_ following me everywhere I went, having the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Now he was staring at me with a dark gaze, sort of like the one back at Dublin when I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Logan, are you okay?" He shook his head after I spook and looked away. I scrunched my face together, confused about his behavior.

"Yeah. Scooter get this heap on the ground before you kill us all!" I snorted as Scott muttered under his breath and lowered us down onto the basketball court. Then the ground opened and allowed us to be swallowed up into what looked like a jet hanger.

Logan was the first to speed off the jet, muttering to me about catching me later. I just nodded slightly, wondering why I felt like I was being abandoned. I shook it off as Kelli took me by the arm and followed Scott and Hank down the aircraft. Scott gave me a small smile and wave before he left through a sliding door with Hank. He seemed okay, introduced himself to me on the jet, just really strict. But Hankand I had become good friends on the jet. His sharp humor and high IQ had cheered me up, giving me something else to focus on.

"Welcome back Kelli. Corrie, I'm pleased to see you are safe and sound after a hard day. I will not keep you long. I am Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school." My head snapped to the right to see the low English voice coming from a bald man in a wheel chair. This is the all mighty Professor Kelli told me about in Dublin and on the jet!

_I assure you, looks can be quite deceiving._

Smirking, I held out my hand for him to shake. Nifty trick. I'm glad Kelli warned me, otherwise I would have majorly freaked out.

"Thank you for letting me come to your school, Professor. I'm happy to meet ya." He smiled softly at me and motioned for us to follow him.

The Professor led us to an elevator and up to the main floor of the school. It was magnificent! Dark wooden panels covered the walls while thick carpet bounced under my feet. Mirrors, potted plants, and expensive looking pictures decorated the halls. My mouth hung open in amazement as we were led to his office.

"Please, sit down." I sat by Kelli in the small couch next to his rich colored desk. Kelli grabbed my hand, offering silent support. I smiled sadly and patted her hand, telling her I was okay...for now.

"Corrie, to save time, I would like to just read your mind. I will be able to access all of your memories and it will help us find Victor Creed. Would that be alright with you?" I sighed and looked down at my feet. My old sneakers were hanging together by a thread after what has all happened to them. Finally I nodded, looking back up at the Professor.

"Please try to relax. I won't hurt you." I closed my _Súile _and felt him begin. The memories flashed in my mind like photos. My face in the water. _Athair's_ angry _Súile_ staring at me. Logan protecting me from the bullet. My dead _Tuismitheoirí_. The bastard Creed choking me. Waking up to Logan. My arm healing in the shower. All the emotions came back to me, wrapping around me in a blanket, suffocating me.

"Wake up darlin'! Corrie!" I gasped in a breath, jolting upwards. Tears were streaming down my face. My breath was coming in and out rapidly. The Professor sat in his chair across from us, stunned. It was then I noticed that Logan was sitting next to me, his arms holding me down.

"Logan?" My voice sounded raspy. His concerned face was looking down at me. I felt his fingers wipe away the tears, while I tried to calm down.

"Yeah. I'm right here, babe. You're okay." I nodded and nuzzled my face into his shirt, willing the memories to go into the back of my mind again. His hands let go of my shoulders and rubbed my back soothingly. I took a deep breath and looked up to the Professor again with an accusing face. Why did he do that? I thought he said he wasn't going to hurt me?

"What the hell was that Chuck! I come by looking for Corrie and find her in a panic attack!" I nod my head, agreeing with Logan. Kelli was watching Xavier also, with a confused expression. She was holding onto my hand tightly, giving me her strength.

"I'm terribly sorry, Corrie. I didn't believe that would happen. Your mutation has affected your thoughts as well. They were hard to control, slipping through my grasp like water." I allowed my body to relax a little after his explanation. So he wasn't trying to hurt me, that was always a good thing.

"It's okay Professor. I understand." He nodded at me gratefully, also relaxing. Kelli let out a sigh and Logan squeezed me closer to his side.

I'm safe. Safe. With Logan and Kelli and the Professor. It wasn't just me anymore. Nothing was out to get me now. I'm safe.

The doors burst open. A girl with dark auburn hair with white strips rushed inside, followed by a petite Asian girl in yellow.

"Professor! Sabertooth is holding Hank trapped in the Med Lab!" The yellow canary nodded in agreement before they both shot out of the office.

Well _Cac_.

* * *

Tuismitheoirí- Parents

Súile- Eyes

Ifreann- Hell

Asal- Ass

Thought mé Dúirt tú an Áit An raibh A Scoile- I thought you said this place is a school

Tá sé ar scoil. Na Mac Léinn Beo Chomh maith leis sin, Traein, Agus Foghlaim Anseo. Sin an fáth go bhfuil sé sin Mór- It is a school. The students live, train, and learn here. That's why it's so big

Cac- Shit

Athair- Father

* * *

**The LONGEST chapter I have ever done, just for Saint Patty's Day! Hope you guys liked it! I know it didn't exactly have a really good purpose, but this chapter will help tie everything together! Then it will all be one big happy story! *grins* But the amount of feedback I have gotten for this story is amazing! So thanks everyone!**

**And again, many thanks to my Beta reader! She worked extra hard to get me this before today!**

**All Irish words were found on Google Translate!**

**Please review! They help me write faster! ;)**

**-Fate**


	7. Forgotten Beast

**Wow. I don't even know what to say. It has been WAY to long! I am so sorry! Very sorry. School these past couple weeks have been crazy! I get on FanFic to look at the number of views and see that I haven't updated since March. March! Was it seriously that long ago?**

**Anyways, really sorry for the long delay! Hope ya guys like this! Please review!**

**Also, Sabertooth is Liev Schreiber! Not that other creepy looking guy!**

**-Fate**

* * *

"Corrie, stay here with Chuck! I gotta go talk to this bastard." Logan stormed out of the Professor's study, followed by Kelli after she had kissed my cheek. I watched stunned as the door was slammed shut and locked, protecting me and the Professor from the kidnapper.

"Like _Ifreann_! I'm not gonna sit here while that beast hurts Hank! Then it would be all my fault! _My _fault! I would never be able to forgive myself if something happe-" I trailed off from my rant when I noticed the Professor sitting in his chair calmly, concentrating hard on something in his intelligent mind.

"My dear, I believe it is safe for us to head down now. Would you accompany me?" He seemed so calm. Why was he so calm? He had just asked me to face one of my worst fears. To face what has fueled my nightmares. The beast. My rapist. But of course, I calmly replied. I was stronger then that. I had my friends and more importantly, my family now.

"Yeah. Lead the way _Seanathair_."

* * *

First thing I heard was the roar. Not like a kitten's roar, but like a hungry lion. I wanted to run. To hide. To go anywhere but down the gleaming metal hallway with the Professor. But like I said, I was stronger. So I straightened my back, held my head high, and entered the lion's den.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little water princess. I'm surprised you wanted to come see me after our last meeting doll! Course, Jimmy had to maim all my men so we couldn't really... enjoy... ourselves, now could we?" The beast actually spoke. And he had the nerve to speak to _me_? My nervousness was replaced by rage and anger that made my vision tint red for a minute. It almost made me miss Logan backhand the tied up bastard. He looked like he was about to decapitate the animal, nostrils flaring, his hands fisted into tight balls with shiny claws starting to poke through between his knuckles.

And just like that, the red tint vanished. I walked calmly over to Logan, placing my hand on his bicep. His posture immediately changed, his claws sliding in with a slight hiss. He looked down on me with golden _Súile_, they weren't the usual hazel I had secretly fallen in love with. Now they were more wild.

"You okay, lad?" He took a deep breath and that seemed to calm him farther. Logan gave a tight nod, but his _Súile_ were their normal intense hazel now. I smiled softly and caressed his rough muttonchops. It was tender of me, I knew that. I had never done this before. Sure I have had boyfriends or whatever, but I've never taken it to lovers. That innocence had been taken away from me though. And with that thought, my attention was drawn to the beast.

He was being held down by heavy looking chains, strapped to the wall by his feet and hands. The chains looked like they were melted into the wall. I whipped around to see Kelli tending to Hank.

"Hank! Are you okay? What happened?" His blue hand patted mine reassuringly as he nodded his consent. Kelli was smiling warmly at me. I could see the proudness in her stance as she took care of Hank, proud of me. For conquering my fears. Facing the beast.

"It would seem, my dear, that Mr. Creed has quite a grudge against Logan and yourself. He thought that holding me hostage would get everyones attention. I was lucky enough to get Rogue and Jubilee's attention to retrieve your help. Then Scott simply blasted him and while he was unconscious, Logan and myself held him down while Kelli melted the chains down with her powers." I just shook my head and smirked after his explanation. Only Hank could make a hostage situation sound like a day in the park.

"But why does he have a grudge against us?" I turned around to glare at the animal. If he wanted to talk to me, why didn't he just go straight through me instead of my friends? Did he really have to make it more difficult?

"Why don'tcha just ask me, doll. I'm not going anywhere!" He snarled and tried to get out of his restrains at that, but they didn't budge. I flinched away as he did this, backing up unconsciously into Logan. He gripped my upper arms and pulled me to his side, snarling back at Creed. I patted his hand, letting him know I was okay. For now anyways.

"Fine. Why'd you come here, ya bastard? Didn't ya get enough of me!" His lips rose to show sharp canines, just like Logan's. His response was almost purred.

"Now why would ya think I came for you? I would love to get another test ride doll, but I got some more business to take care of first. Between Jimmy and me." Glancing up at Logan, I saw his confused face. Wouldn't he know who this was? And why was the beast calling him Jimmy?

"Lost my memories Creed. Can't remember anything from 15 years ago. And I'm honestly glad I can't remember your ugly ass." Even after his sarcastic comment, I just squeezed his hand harder. I had known something was different about him. Not just with his _Súile_, but the way he spoke. Like he had nothing. No one to come home to, besides the mansion of course. But no one from his past. His forgotten past.

My rapist was obviously shocked too. His face showed disbelief, sadness, then anger. Of course he would chose anger to react with. He was a beast after all. Creed's roar of anger made the mansion's foundation shake and the birds fly from their branches. Children were heard from above, whimpering in their classrooms.

Logan pulled me behind him after that, obviously not trusting the chains holding him back. The bastard snarled and strained time and time again against his metal prison. After he had calmed down slightly, I stepped behind Logan and walked right up to the animal. Looking back now, I'm not sure if I was just being extremely brave, or stupid.

"If you wanted to talk to Logan, why did you _rape_ me! You could have just went straight to him! I went through _Ifreann_ and back because of you! Why!" Logan laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me some, helping me in his own silent way. But he was upset too. Knowing that he was probably the reason why I was hurt.

"Cause doll. That wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?" He smirked at me before looking back at Logan. I could feel more than hear his warning growl behind me.

"Spit it out already. I got better shit to do then listen to ya ramble on, fur ball!" I barely noticed that everyone had left until now, only me, Logan, and my rapist remaining. Kelli must really trust Logan to leave me here with him and the tied up cat. I'll have to talk to her later.

"Fine Jimmy. Since your instincts vanished along with your memories, I'll lay it out in simple terms for ya. The little water princess is your mate! Congrats little brother! Anyways, I thought since you have been ignoring me for the longest time, I would get your attention by having some fun with her! Worked though, didn't it!" His smirk spread across his entire face after his explanation. I was truly lost at instincts. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I looked behind me to ask Logan. His face stopped me.

The first thing I noticed was his _Súile_ again. They were that wild golden color. His chest was heaving with each breath, the claws were out, and sweat was trickling down his forehead. I didn't understand. Why was he so worried?

"Come on Jimmy! You should have known! You probably did, but just didn't want to admit it. Admit that you're an animal. Just like me, brother! What can I say, we're family!" The last part he said to me, but it was droned out by Logan's own roar. Whipping around again to check on him again, he looked like he was about to kill. It made me stutter and stop from going up to him. Then the gold melted away at that. I'm still not sure if it was because of my nervousness of him, or he finally had leashed in whatever is inside of him.

"Shut up! I'll never be like you! She doesn't need to hear this yet!"

"Ah Jimmy! She will eventually! You're just chicken shit scared on what she'll say!"

"I'm not scared! I was gonna tell her at the right time! She's had enough to deal with!"

"Yeah right. Whatever ya say runt! I just ho-"

"Ar mhaith leat an dá stoptar suas agus inis dom cad atá ar siúl!" Like _Ifreann_! They were worse than a couple of brothe-

"You guys are brothers. Aren't you." It wasn't a question more of a statement. Logan looked down at his feet at that, his claws again falling back into his forearms with a hiss. Creed just started to chuckle. I bet he would have clapped his hands if he could have.

"Way to pick em Jimmy! Ya got a spitfire on your hands! But yep! Me and Jim Boy here had the same Pa. He couldn't really keep it in his pants, and Jimmy's Ma always was a feisty one too." The bastard kept jerking his chains while talking, probably trying to find a weak link. But Logan had started to fidget, like he was ashamed, embarrassed almost.

I wasn't mad at Logan though. He couldn't help who his family is, no more than I could. My own father had wanted to kill me. What matters is that he is a good person. He had probably lived with this guy and still turned out as the man who had saved me. More than once. No. I'm not mad at all.

"So? He can't help that he's related to ya. Logan turned into someone that has honor. You turned into someone that rapes and kills people. I'm done with you, ya beast. Have a good life." I spun around on my heal, leaving a smirking Logan and a stunned rapist.

As I made my way down the metal hallway again, looking for Kelli, I knew I had just done something big. Huge. I had finally put to rest what had been happened to me. My mutation surfacing. _Athair_ attacking me. My murdered _Tuismitheoirí_. Getting raped. Everything that had happened in the past week.

And I had met a part of Logan not many people have. Some of the stuff the animal had said was confusing, and Logan seemed embarrassed by most of it, but I want to know what it all means. Instincts? Mate? It's like a totally different language to me. But a part of my really wanted to learn it.

"Corrie!"

Kelli rounded the corner, almost slamming right into me. I caught her just in time and whipped us both around so we fell against the wall.

"_Cac_! Watch where you're going cousin! I've already had a _Ifreann_ of a day!"

"I know Core's, but ya gotta come quick! It's really amazing! Seriously, come on! It's _Álainn_! You'll feel so much better after ya see it!"

I could only smile and nod while being dragged off to see this "_Álainn_" sight.

* * *

Ifreann- Hell

Seanathair- Grandfather

Súile- Eyes

Ar mhaith leat an dá stoptar suas agus inis dom cad atá ar siú- Would you both shut up and tell me what's going on

Athair- Father

Tuismeitheoirí- Parents

Cac- Shit

* * *

**There's another chapter! Already at number 7! Wow! But I would just wanna thank everyone for staying with this story! Even through some of the VERY dramatic parts! So thank you everyone! And please review or add this story to your favorites! I live for feedback!**

**Also, my beta wanted me to tell you guys that she is sorry. One of the reasons I haven't updated is because she hasn't had any time to read it for me, and I always wait for her approval! She has just graduated, and went to Florida for two weeks, so congratulations again! You've helped me, and so many other people! From all of us on Fanfiction, thank you.**

**-Fate**


End file.
